Hey, Baby
by RagingSerenity
Summary: "He's beautiful," Rick says. "Yes, he is," Kate agrees, softly stroking the tip of her finger along the boy's cheek. "Hey, baby."


**A/N: Short, shameless piece of fluff. Not an expert on giving birth, though, so I apologize if that procedure is a little… off.**

* * *

Kate groans as she drops onto the couch. Really, how did her mom manage? Toting around that… ball… of a belly with its kicking inhabitant for months has been… challenging. But she's almost there now. They are. In a couple of minutes Rick will come and they'll drive to the hospital, where she will get a nice room, and then tomorrow, or maybe in a few days, she'll give birth to a beautiful baby.

Of course only if the little thing doesn't decide that it's got Mom's stubbornness and Dad's impeccably bad timing and makes her water break five minutes away from the ER in the middle of an impromptu traffic jam.

She grimaces as she imagines that situation, Rick freaking out next to her while she has to quell her urge to grab the gum ball, because there isn't one in his car. And her cruiser is at the precinct, where it's been patiently waiting for the past month that she's been on forced leave.

_Everything's going to be fine,_ she reminds herself, stroking a hand over her belly. The baby seems to agree. It's quiet, probably sleeping. Gearing up for the big day.

God, let it not be _today_.

* * *

Driving is fine. In fact, everything is fine. They get her settled in her room just as planned, and then Rick sits in a chair by her bed, holding her hand, stroking the backs of her fingers.

They need no words. The sparkle in his eyes says it all, and the small, private smile she shows him is a reply in kind.

Eventually an orderly arrives to take her to her scheduled tests.

"Go home," she tells Rick. "Have a nice evening with Alexis. You can come back in the morning. And I'm sure they'll call you it if happens tonight." He opens his mouth, but she talks over him. "No but, Rick. I'll need to sleep tonight, and I know you'll just freak out over every little nothing." His face falls, so she adds, "I love you, and I love having you around, but… it's a bit… much… right now."

His gaze briefly wanders out of the window, then returns to her. "Okay. See you in the morning, Kate." He kisses her, slowly but hungrily, almost making her forget that she's nine months pregnant and as huge as an elephant. "I love you."

* * *

She should've known. After everything went so well yesterday, she should've known.

They called it a "minor complication," but it's enough to make Kate's mind jump into overdrive, picturing all hell and then some. _That's Rick's job,_ she thinks, fisting her hands into the blanket to try to calm herself down.

They called him right away when her water broke, so he should be here by now. They're still sorting out that "complication," but since they don't seem to be too worried, she assumes that they'll begin delivery soon. The contractions are coming in shorter intervals now, anyway, so if they don't start soon, she'll just have to go ahead without them.

Then there's a sound in the hall, and a rush of air as the door is opened and closed again quickly. Rick steps into view, his hands immediately moving to take hers. His eyes are wide. By the smell of his breath she can tell that he's had at least two espressos in the past hour, and his face doesn't have the look that it should, considering that he should've been woken at two in the morning.

"You didn't sleep," she says.

He shakes his head. "No. Couldn't. Alexis and I watched zombie movies."

It's straining her not to laugh. She told him to go home and relax, gather some strength for the day their baby is scheduled to be born, and he goes and watches movies with his college-graduate daughter. And zombie movies, too.

His expression changes, as if seeing her wiped his memory and he just now remembers something. Something important, by the panicked look he shoots her.

"Kate. They said there were complications. Something about -"

"Minor," she says. "They're _minor_ complications. The doctor doesn't look too worried, so please don't freak out."

"Freak out? Me? Hah! Double hah!"

She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, fine," he concedes. "I might be freaking out a little."

"Please tell me you broke no traffic rules just to get here faster."

"I… Kate, no. Of course not," he replies, gasping. "I… let Alexis drive.

She smiles. "Is she…"

"Waiting outside, yeah. Ready to come in the second you're done."

"Good."

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle?" the doctor calls. "We're good to go."

* * *

"He's beautiful," Rick says, watching Kate cradle their son to her chest. She just got him back after the initial measuring, and she can hardly believe the feeling that makes her heart swell and her eyes water at the sight of the small, lazily blinking bundle in her arms.

"Yes, he is," she agrees, softly stroking the tip of her finger along the boy's cheek. "Hey, baby."

"Boy or girl?" asks Alexis, following an orderly into the room.

Kate and Rick exchange a glance. She nods, lets him have the moment of overly dramatic introduction.

"Say hi to you baby sibling," says Rick, beaming at his daughter. "Meet Julian Roy Castle."

Alexis mirrors his grin, sparing a brief moment to hug her dad before she's at Kate's side, bent over so her face is next to Kate's, watching her little brother.

"Hey, Jules," she coos. "Hey baby. You and I are going to have so much fun. I'll get to babysit you, and play with you…"

She goes on and on, until Kate nudges her. "Wanna hold him for a while?"

"Really? You mean…" Kate nods and smiles in response. "Sure!"

Alexis carefully extracts the sleepy boy from Kate's arms and, holding him tightly to her, wanders a few steps away, correctly interpreting Kate's hint.

"He's got your timing," Kate says to Rick.

"Maybe. But he's here now, and we're going to go home soon. And, oh God, we'll have to get the rest of the room ready, and decorate, and shop for toys anmmmm -"

She shuts him up with a kiss. When she pulls back and locks eyes with him, she shakes her head. "Were you this hyped when Alexis was born?"

"I'd like to say I was even more anxious then," he replies, "with her being my first and all, but… Julian is _our_ first, and… I don't think age or numbers make it any easier." He shrugs. "But you love me anyway, freaking, overprotective dad or not."

"No," she replies, "I love you because you are a freaking, overprotective dad." She smiles brilliantly. "Among other things."

* * *

**Reviews? Please? :)**


End file.
